The present invention relates primarily to tonneau covers for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel system for attaching a tonneau cover cross-bow to a tonneau cover frame.
In recent years, tonneau covers have become very popular, and can be seen in use every day. Generally, a tonneau cover is a device which is used to cover an opening in a vehicle. Tonneau covers are commonly used to cover seating sections of boats and convertible cars. However, tonneau covers are probably most commonly associated with pick-up trucks. Tonneau covers are useful accessories to pick-up trucks and other vehicles because they can provide protection from the elements for cargo being transported.
Typically, tonneau cover assemblies include a cover which spans the bed of the truck and a frame network which supports the cover. Known tonneau cover assemblies utilize a rail network around the bed of the truck, to which the cover is attached. Tonneau cover assemblies may be divided into two general categories: those with a flexible cover, and those with a rigid cover. Tonneau cover assemblies using a rigid cover generally include a single rigid cover member which is attached to the frame. Because of the rigidity of the cover, the exterior frame network is able to adequately support the cover.
Tonneau cover assemblies utilizing a flexible cover generally include one or more cross-bows which span the pick-up truck bed or cargo area being covered. The cross-bows support the weight of the cover, as well as other elements or objects placed thereon. For example, the weight of water or snow can cause a flexible tonneau cover to sag. This not only causes deterioration of the cover, but also reduces its effectiveness to cover items being hauled in the truck. Thus, when a flexible cover is used, it is often beneficial to use one or more cross-bows to support the weight of the cover.
The use of cross-bows in a tonneau cover assembly is not without drawbacks. For example, it is often desirable to have a tonneau cover assembly which can be mounted and dismounted from a vehicle with relative ease, in a short period of time. If the cross-bow is mounted in an elaborate manner, or requires the use of tools to be mounted or dismounted, the cross-bow is of limited benefit. Thus, cross-bows which can be mounted and dismounted in a short period of time, without the need of tooling, are beneficial.
Another problem experienced by known tonneau cover assemblies is caused by vehicle vibration. When a vehicle is in use, vibrational forces can act upon the engagement of the cross-bows to the vehicle or tonneau cover frame. Over time, these forces can cause the cross-bow to loosen, or even break free from its connection to the tonneau frame or vehicle. Thus, it is beneficial to have a cross-bow which is securely connected such that it may resist vibrational forces.
In addition to vibrational forces, other forces will act upon the tonneau cross-bow. The weight of the cover itself, the tension in the cover, and the natural shrinkage of the cover all tend to provide a bending moment or torsional effect on the cross-bows. This can affect both the attachment of the cross-bow to the vehicle, and of the frame network to the vehicle. Such a bending or torsional force can cause the rail to separate from the vehicle sidewall, allowing water or air to seep into the truck bed. Over time, this bending or torsional force can cause the rail network to warp or become deformed.
The torsional forces can also cause warping or bending of the cross-bows. Over time, this can reduce the effectiveness of the cross-bow in supporting the tonneau cover. Thus, it is desired that the cross-bow be able to resist the twisting or torsional forces which may be applied thereto.
A similar problem may be faced when the flexible cover has been detached from the tonneau cover frame assembly. When the cover has been removed from the tonneau cover frame, the cross-bows are left exposed to the elements. External forces, such as those caused by the wind, can cause the cross-bows to become partially or totally disengaged from the tonneau cover frame. Additionally, objects being hauled in the truck may come into contact with the cross-bows, jarring them loose from their connection to the tonneau cover frame.
Known cross-bows are further limited by their restrictive ability to be positioned to the frame of the tonneau cover. Certain known cross-bow assemblies are attached directly to the tonneau cover frame. However, these assemblies, due to this attachment, are unable to withstand the torsional forces described above. A second known method of attachment has the cross-bow connected to the clamps which secure the frame to the truck. This limitation is undesirable, as it is thus necessary to position a clamp at every location at which a cross-bow is desired. To add an additional cross-bow to support the cover, an extra pair of clamps must be obtained, and secured to the tonneau cover frame. Thus, it is desired to utilize a cross-bow assembly which is not dependent upon the clamp as a securing base.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tonneau cover assembly which utilizes cross-bows that are able to withstand the various forces, including torsional forces, which may be applied to the cross-bow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which is able to withstand the vibrational forces caused through everyday usage of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly in which the cross-bows can be mounted directly to the tonneau cover frame, independent of the clamp or securing device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which allows the cross-bows to be easily and quickly attached to the tonneau cover frame and removed from the tonneau cover frame.
These and other objects are attained by a tonneau cover assembly generally including a frame, one or more securing elements, such as a clamp, a flexible cover, one or more cross-bows, and one or more cross-bow clips. The frame includes a rail which is secured to the top surface of the vehicle sidewall, around its periphery. The clamps are used to securely fasten the rail to the vehicle. The flexible tonneau cover is fastened to the rail, and covers the bed of the vehicle. One or more cross-bows span the bed, and support the weight of the flexible cover.
The cross-bow clips are used to attach the cross-bows directly to the top rail of the frame. Typically, the cross-bow is a hollow, light-weight longitudinally extending bar. The cross-bow typically has one or more crimps therein to provide it with additional rigidity and strength. The cross-bow will typically have a generally uniform cross-section, such as a circle or rectangle. The cross-bow clip of the present invention is designed to engage the cross-bow at either distal end of the cross-bow.
The cross-bow clip is a generally rigid structure, made of a durable, weather-resistant plastic. The cross-bow clip includes a cross-bow engaging portion, including a hole, which telescopically accepts a distal end of the cross-bow. The hole of the cross-bow clip is slightly larger than, and of the same general cross-sectional configuration as, the cross-bow. The hole in the cross-bow clip has sufficient depth to allow for the distal end of the cross-bow to be telescopically received therein. Thus, the length of the cross-bow may be effectively lengthened or shortened by positioning the cross-bow clip at various longitudinal locations with respect to the cross-bow. A viewing slot is provided in the cross-bow clip to allow for visual determination of the position of the cross-bow within the clip.
Opposite the cross-bow engaging portion of the clip, the clip includes a means for engaging the top rail of the tonneau cover frame. A typical top rail includes two longitudinal channels therein. The cross-bow clip of the present invention includes two projections which can be positioned within the two channels in the top rail. The first projection is substantially hollow, and provides some flexibility to secure a snug engagement with the first channel. The second projection is substantially rigid, and engages the second channel of the top rail. The two projections are angled generally downwardly at differing angles. The angles at which the two projections extend allow the cross-bow clip to snap-lock into engagement with the rail.
In this manner, the cross-bows may be snap-fit directly into the top rail of the tonneau cover frame. It is not necessary to coordinate the cross-bows with the clamp or securing mechanism of the frame. Furthermore, the telescoping nature of the clip and cross-bow allows the cross-bow to be effectively lengthened or shortened, compensating for dimensional differences in individual vehicle beds and cross-bows. The cross-bow clip provides support for the cross-bow around its entire periphery, thus limiting the effects of torsional forces on the cross-bow. The cross-bow assembly can be easily positioned and removed without the use of tools.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.